Querer a Tonks
by Dryadeh
Summary: Querer a Tonks es sentirse miserable por estar con ella, pero sentirte muerto cuando no lo estás. Querer a Tonks es tener miedo de ser feliz, pero serlo sin darte cuenta. Remus&Tonks. Regalo para Biank Radcliffe


Este fic lo escribí durante las navidades como regalo para Biank Radcliffe, pero como no quería saturar a la gente, lo subo ahora :) Remus/Tonks con algo de azúcar marchando.

* * *

**Querer a Tonks**

(Regalo para Biank Radcliffe)

"_Querer a Tonks es sentirse miserable por estar con ella."_

—Soy demasiado viejo —murmura contra su boca, en un lamento a media voz.

—No me importa —replica ella y le muerde el labio inferior hasta que Remus casi aúlla como un lobo.

Y las manos de Tonks en su cuerpo le hacen sentir _joven_.

—Soy demasiado pobre —insiste él con ojos tristes, mientras le acaricia el pelo rosa chicle con devoción.

—Me da igual —responde ella y le besa en el interior de la muñeca de la mano con que la está acariciando.

Y los labios de Tonks contra su piel le hacen sentir _rico_.

—Soy peligroso —suplica.

—Soy una aurora, puedo contigo —asegura y como para demostrárselo le muerde cariñosamente la barbilla.

Y los dientes de Tonks apresándole el mentón hacen que no tenga miedo de dejarse llevar. Porque ella _quiere que lo haga_.

**o0o**

"_Querer a Tonks es sentirse muerto cuando no estás con ella"._

El tictac del reloj golpea en sus oídos como latigazos, el jardín parece yermo desde su ventana. El ruido del televisor ni siquiera le acompaña y las paredes amenazan con caer sobre él y engullirle. Tumbado en su cama desecha, desnudo y débil, Remus Lupin se siente apático.

No ha comido pero ni siquiera tiene hambre, está agotado pero no se ha levantado aún. Debe estar atardeciendo, sin embargo, ni los últimos rayos de sol arrojan un poco de luz a su espíritu.

Sólo puede pensar en que la noche anterior le dijo a Tonks que no deberían volver a verse.

_Otra vez._

Y desearía que saber que está haciendo lo correcto fuera un alivio. Desearía que eso le hiciera sentirse lo suficientemente bien para parecer un hombre corriente los días en que no es un lobo.

Pero no se siente un hombre, ni un licántropo, ni un lobo.

No siente nada porque le ha cerrado la puerta a lo único que le queda.

**o0o**

"_Querer a Tonks es despertarte en medio de la noche y saber que deberías irte, pero no poder hacerlo"._

Su pelo, sus ojos, incluso su graciosa nariz pueden cambiar de apariencia. Puede ser más alta, o más delgada, o más menuda y redondeada. Pero sus lunares nunca cambian. Remus se los conoce, estudiándolos bajo la luz de una luna que nunca es llena. Uno en la barbilla, otro sobre un hombro. Dos diminutos en el interior de un codo. Otro más junto al ombligo. Un triangulo en la curva de la cintura. Otro entre los dedos de los pies.

También hay otro detrás de su rodilla, pero Remus no lo puede ver porque Tonks se ha dormido enredada con las sábanas. Una mano le cuelga por el borde el colchón y con la otra en cambio se aferra al vello castaño de su pecho. "_Eres mío_", le dicen sus dedos cerrados, sus uñas rozándole la piel.

Y Remus sabe que eso no está bien. Sabe que lo más prudente –y decente –sería apartarle la mano con cuidado y escurrirse sigilosamente fuera del colchón. Pedir perdón a los Tonks por atreverse a tocar a su hija y poner tierra de por medio. Mucha. Kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra.

Se hace el propósito de cumplirlo y trampea con ese juego que James utilizaba todas las mañanas para hacerse el remolón pegado a las mantas.

—Cuando cuentes cinco, me levanto —decía con voz somnolienta y sin abrir los ojos.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco.

—Que sean veinte mejor.

Pero James no se levantaba ni cuando llegaban veinte ni cuando llegaban cien, así que al final Remus acababa enganchándole de un pie mientras Peter le quitaba las mantas y Sirius se reía con ojos legañosos.

A eso jugaba Remus y hacía trampa, porque no estaban sus amigos para hacerle cumplir su palabra. "_Dentro de diez minutos me iré_", "_Pensándolo mejor, media hora_", _"Está bien, cuando el reloj marque en punto me marcharé. No hay más discusión_".

Al final seguía regateando consigo mismo hasta que les sorprendía el amanecer. De pronto ella le miraba con los ojos brillantes por el sueño y él sabía que había fracasado otra noche más.

Y le avergonzaba lo ridículamente bien que eso le hacía sentir.

**o0o**

"_Querer a Tonks no es olvidar que estás maldito, pero es no sentirte un monstruo"._

—Mamá, papá, este es Remus Lupin.

Así, sin más, Tonks le presenta a sus padres pronunciando su nombre como si no ocultara nada detrás. Como si no incluyera garras, pelo e instinto animal mensual como apellido.

Pero Remus se encoge en el sillón, bajo la mirada atenta de los Tonks, que le hacen sentirse tan fracasado que sabe que no merecería ni que le hubieran dejado entrar en su hogar. Tan depravado que le extraña que Ted Tonks, con su expresión bonachona, su barba de dos días y su barriga cervecera, no le lleve a la entrada y le diga con tono amistoso pero firme que no vuelva a acercarse a su niña si no quiere que le enseñe un par de truquillos muggles.

La mirada de Andrómeda es diferente. Es una mirada más sabia y más fría, una mirada que no se deja convencer por un par de carantoñas de su hija ni por su mejor cara de buen hombre maltratado por la vida. Andrómeda Black es un hueso duro de roer que no piensa permitir que su pequeña se case con él con facilidad.

Y cuando está a punto de hundirse, de arrepentirse de haber tenido la osadía de pedirle a Tonks que se casara con él, de atreverse a pedirle a sus padres que les dieran su bendición, ella le coge la mano y le mira. Y en sus ojos hay amor, hay tanto amor, que Remus se siente rodeado y abrigado por él. Se atreve a pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no es un monstruo. Porque ningún monstruo podría conseguir que alguien tan maravillosa como Tonks le quisiera tanto, le quisiera así.

Porque que se haya enamorado de él tal vez no sea un accidente. O sí, pero Merlín, Remus Lupin sólo necesita que ella le siga mirando así y podrá vencer hasta a la Luna.

—Este es mi prometido —dice ella y le estrecha la mano con más fuerza diciéndole "_Estoy contigo, Remus. Hasta el fin_".

Entonces la mirada de Andrómeda Black se vuelve más oscura y penetrante, y su marido le cubre una mano, como si quisiera instarla a calmarse. Pero cuando la mujer habla, con su voz refinada y elegante, no hay rechazo en sus palabras.

—Y tú, Remus Lupin, ¿quieres a mi hija?

Y, oh Merlín, eso es lo único en lo que él lleva las de ganar por encima de cualquier otro tipo, más joven, más normal, más adecuado. Y es que ninguno de ellos podrá querer a su hija como la quiere él.

**o0o**

"_Querer a Tonks es volver a sentirse merodeador, adolescente y temerario. Es olvidar que hace demasiado tiempo que eres sólo un zapato roído y añejo_".

—Ahora no, Dora. Nos están esperando —murmura Remus cuando Tonks se interpone en su camino y se apoya en la puerta de su destartalada casa, cortándole la retirada. Tiene una mirada juguetona en los ojos que él conoce muy bien.

—Que esperen —replica ella acercándose a él y cogiéndole por el cuello de la vieja túnica que él acaba de intentar arreglar en vano.

—Pero ellos…

—Somos recién casados, lo entenderán —insiste ella, desabrochándole el principio de la túnica y besándole justo en la nuez.

—La señora Button se quejará otra vez —comenta él sin demasiada fuerza, cerrando los ojos y sujetándola por la cintura.

—Pues démosle algo por lo que quejarse. No querrás privar a esa pobre anciana de su único entretenimiento, ¿verdad? —pregunta ella antes de besarle. Y lengua con lengua, Remus deja de discutir y se siente como si tuviera otra vez diecisiete años y estuviera tocando algo hermoso y prohibido en algún pasadizo perdido de Hogwarts. Se siente como lo hacía cada vez que se veía a medias entusiasmado, a medias arrastrado, a realizar alguna travesura cuando la mayor parte del colegio dormía. Se siente tan libre, tan poderoso, como cuando recorría en su forma animal, con sus amigos, los terrenos de la escuela creyéndose los dueños del mundo.

Pero esta vez tiene el mundo. _Remus Lupin tiene el Mundo_.

**o0o**

"_Querer a Tonks es tener miedo de ser feliz, pero serlo sin darte cuenta". _

—Dora.

—Qué.

—No leas por encima de mi hombro —le pide él con amabilidad. Y Tonks resopla y se reacomoda en el apoyabrazos del sillón en el que Remus está sentado leyendo un libro sobre hechizos de protección.

—Es que no sé qué haces leyendo sobre eso cuando vives con una aurora, profesor Lupin —se burla ella y le da un toquecito cariñoso en la punta de la nariz —Yo te protegeré de cualquier mal.

—¿Incluso de la Señora Button? —pregunta él tratando de sonar serio, pero una sonrisa se desliza en su voz.

—Incluso de ella —promete Tonks, alzando una mano solemnemente.

—Pues no recuerdo que salieras en mi ayuda la semana pasada, cuando se quejó de que las malezas del jardín estaban creciendo contra su valla.

—Estaba en la ducha.

—Ni tampoco hace tres días, cuando me dijo que estaba convencida de que la espiábamos.

—Bueno, estaba hablando con mi madre.

—Y esta mañana, cuando llamó al timbre para quejarse porque _alguien_ le había dado toffe a su molesto caniche y se le habían pegado los dientes, me dijiste que era para mí y desapareciste.

—Tenía que irme a trabajar.

—Hoy es domingo, Dora, no trabajas.

—Está bien, está bien. Te protegeré de todo…menos de la Señora Button. Es superior a mí.

Remus alza las cejas acusadoramente y entonces Tonks se echa a reír y se desliza del apoyabrazos a sus rodillas. Se acurruca sobre él, le coge una mano y empieza a flexionarle y estirarle los dedos como le gusta hacer.

—Sé que soy una mala esposa —murmura ella con un puchero, fingiendo una expresión de arrepentimiento —pero intentaré cambiar.

Remus simplemente se echa a reír, con esa risa vivaz que sólo ella puede arrancarle, y la abraza. Porque no quiere que cambie en nada.

**o0o**

"_Querer a Tonks es atreverse a sentirse orgulloso de tener un bebé en los brazos que lleva tus ojos y su pelo, y que es lo más hermoso que has visto jamás"_.

—Remus, Teddy tiene que descansar —le recuerda ella dándole un apretón cariñoso en un hombro. Remus asiente con una sonrisa bobalicona, mientras contempla al pequeño Teddy, adormilado en sus brazos. Tiene los ojos marrones, como él, y parpadea cansadamente intentando vencer al sueño que lo amodorra y calma sus, normalmente, frenéticos movimientos de manitas y piernas.

—¡Mira, lo ha vuelto a hacer! —exclama Remus—¡Ahora su pelo es azul!

—Y hace tres minutos naranja —murmura Tonks con paciencia y una sonrisa llena de orgullo maternal —y seguramente en menos de una hora vuelva a ser turquesa. Pero es hora de su siesta y si sigues gritando como un bobo cada vez que el pelo le cambia de color, no podrá dormirse.

—Oh, sí, sí —murmura él rápidamente, llevando a su hijo hacia la cuna. Pero cuando llega la hora de dejarlo allí, Remus se resiste. No quiere soltarlo nunca y viviría observándole. Observándole pestañear, arrugar la nariz como su madre, lanzar los puños al aire y patalear cuando quiere algo y hasta babarse toda su minúscula barbillita. Y justo cuando ve la mirada dulcemente impaciente de Tonks puesta en él, y lo apoya sobre su cunita, el pelo de Teddy cambia de color y se vuelve turquesa, como su madre había predecido.

—Mira, ¡ahora es turquesa! —repite Remus, acordándose al menos de bajar la voz.

—Eres igual que mi padre —suspira Tonks, mientras tapa a Teddy con las mantitas y le besa la frente. Se incorpora y se da media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero Remus la sujeta por una muñeca. La gira con cuidado y la aprieta contra él, suspirando de satisfacción cuando Tonks le rodea con sus brazos y le hunde el rostro en el pecho. Y se quedan así, abrazados junto al dormido Teddy, durante tanto tiempo como pueden.

Entonces Remus murmura.

—Gracias.

Y Tonks, entendiendo todo lo que esa palabra conlleva, le abraza con más fuerza.

"_Porque sobre todo, querer a Tonks es saber que te ha salvado la vida y que estará contigo hasta el final". _

_

* * *

_Biank quería un Remus/Tonks que no fuera triste y en el que apareciera Teddy y esto es para todo para lo que me llegó la cabeza x) Si alguien lo lee, le agradecería que compartiera conmigo su opinión. Y de paso, ¡feliz año!

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
